


Holding Hands

by neaf



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to Darren, it was always so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Set during filming of The First Time.

It was like holding hands.

They'd climbed into the bed together, shifted and stirred and pressed into each other as the cameras rolled on. Soundless and simple; the warmth and the soft swoop of cotton and sheet over skin. It felt like everything did, with Darren. It was simple.

It was like holding hands.

There wasn't a guide, for this.  _Just take care of each other_ , the director said. The pages for the scene had one line about a  _universe of love for each other in their eyes_.

After a few different positions just holding each other, Chris had settled on Darren's chest, staring down the rumpled lines of his tank top and playing fingers across his belly over the fabric. Darren's heartbeat was barely there, just a slow tattoo under his ear, thump thump. _Thump thump_. Like falling asleep.

He tried not to let his eyes drift closed.

They moved again, this time face to face, closer than before. All he could see was those giant hazel eyes drooping at half mast, the line of Darren's nose and the light sheen of sweat on his skin. He could count the random near-invisible freckles that he'd never seen before, the ones nobody knew were there. His hand snaked up, pushing up his arm to cup a shoulder, feather-light and free to touch.

Darren brushed their noses together softly, and Chris felt a warm, heavy hand on his wrist, thumb stroking across the skin. His face was placid, but he had the strangest almost out-of-body awareness that he was smiling.

He felt like his whole body was smiling.

It was one thing to imitate a post-coital haze, he'd figured when he read the script. Another thing entirely to be  _in_  one. Somehow it felt all too real, but that was maybe the fact that Darren was making it so easy. Chris felt breath gust over his cheeks, and let his eyes fall shut as Darren pressed tiny, fleeting kisses to his eyelids and across the bridge of his nose, the pads of callused fingers ghosting over his face and his hair.

Chris stopped himself from letting out the tiny noise of contentment that had risen in his throat.

Darren's hand had shifted to his shoulder, stroking lightly along the skin. He opened his eyes and caught the stare, the unblinking wash of Darren's gaze drifting over the lines of his face. If it were anybody else looking at him like that, he'd probably blush.

He barely heard the quiet  _cut_  called out, but the cameras confirmed it was real and not a figment of his imagination as they rolled noisily back and re-set. The director mumbled softly about another take, and Darren's smile broadened, but he didn't move.

Chris sighed contentedly, now that he could.

"I could just. Stay here," Darren whispered. "That'd ... be nice."

Chris smiled lazily at him. "Mmhmm."

Those fingers were still stroking along the muscle of his arm, trailing up and down. Their noses brushed again, too softly, too often to not be deliberate.

Chris's eyes flashed for a moment, and he felt his smile creep steadily upwards. "Oh my  _god_ ," he breathed, realisation striking him. No wonder it felt so easy.

Darren's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"This is what you do, isn't it?" Chris whispered, eyes alight with amusement.

After a moment of veiled confusion, Darren's gaze shifted awkwardly. "I - what?"

"After sex, this is what you  _do_. The touching and the kissing on the face." His eyes flicked up and down, trying to read Darren's expression. His voice went up an octave. "You're not even faking it!"

Darren's smile turned guilty, and he stared down at Chris's mouth as he spoke. "Shh, you're supposed to sexed out, remember?"

"Oh, you are  _so_  busted," Chris squealed quietly, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in delight and pushing Darren's chin with his fingers.

With a laugh, Darren let him push his face into the pillow, scrunching up his nose and feeling Chris's warm breath on his cheek.

He glanced up after a moment, finding Chris's eyes and quirking an eyebrow at him playfully. They had no idea how long they'd just been lying there, smiling at each other and stroking at each other's sides absently before action was called again.

Chris watched him this time, paid attention to the press of his fingers and the sensation as Darren touched him, and breathed with him, curled up in the hazy silence and swaps of body heat. Every breath and grazing touch felt precious all at once with the weight of its honesty. But still so simple. 

There was something curling in his chest, something warm and powerful in knowing what Darren was doing with him. Sharing with him.

His hand was lifted, and fingers slid between his own, curling and thumbing along the bones of his hand like a puzzle locking together.

He smiled under the kisses that Darren pressed lightly to the tip of his nose, and then his mouth.

It was always just as simple as holding hands.

 


End file.
